This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are interested in the structural biology underlying protein trafficking and membrane transport. We are seeking high resolution data of the yeast exomer coat complex to better understand its function.